


Beautiful unreality holds out its hand

by killing_kurare



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda shows Eponine how to dance to make a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful unreality holds out its hand

  
**AN:** Title from Epica, "Seif al Din"  
**AN:** I know the ending is too short, but 250 words are just not enough :'D  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- beggars and thieves

 

“No, honey, stop,” Esmeralda says and stops playing her tambourine. “You’re still too reluctant. You have to sway your hips more, and don’t forget to keep your feet moving at any time.”  
The gipsy gets up and dances over to Eponine, demonstrating what she means. Her lips turn into a salacious grin, her green eyes sparkle promising and she winks at Eponine so the other girl feels a blush coming up.  
“See,” Esmeralda says as she comes to a halt. “THAT’S what I’m talking about. You have to flirt, have to capture their attention so they can’t take their eyes of off you. You need to hypnotize them,” she explains vividly and lays her hands on Eponine’s hip. “You’re beautiful enough to bind any man in this world to you, you just have to want it enough.”  
Eponine takes a deep breath and tries to relaxe, follows the rhythm Esmeralda indicates.  
“Like this?” she asks and moves on her own now, bolder than before, shaking off her inhibitions.  
“Yes, perfect!” Esmeralda exclaims and starts to play her tambourine again, faster and faster while watching happily how Eponine moves to the music and also minds her face, catches Esmeralda’s eye, smiles coquettishly.  
“If you dance like this, no one will notice your people doing their work,” Esmeralda winks mischievously. “Not to mention the money they will give you willingly for the show.”  
Eponine laughs and hugs the other woman. “Thank you so much! This is way better than begging for money.”

 


End file.
